1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt fastening prompting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it has been common to warn a driver by means of a warning lamp disposed on an instrument panel when the driver is driving in a state where a seatbelt is unfastened. However, because this warning lamp may be difficult to see, there has been a possibility that attention paid to fastening seatbelts is lowered, therefore leading to a deterioration of a seatbelt fastening rate.
Accordingly, there has been a technology adapted to prompt a passenger to fasten a seatbelt by means of a voice and an image when a vehicle is being driven in a state where the seatbelt is unfastened (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-211357).